The Consequences of Pouting
by Revalations
Summary: Cloud should know better than to try using a pout as a defense against someone like Zack. AU, yaoi, PWP.


The Consequences of Pouting

**A/N:** Hi all~ Thought I'd try a Cloud Zack, since this is probably my favorite pairing at the moment. xD I hope you all enjoy. Happy Holidays! Oh, and you sooo know that Cloud secretly wanted to be a chocobo farmer with the help of his sexy assistant, Zack. If only Sephy hadn't gone off the deep end…*sigh*

**Warnings:** AU, PWP, lemon, yaoi, maybe a little cliché. Don't like, don't read. 8D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money off of anything here. It all belongs to Squeenix. :D

-+-

"Sunshine! Could you give me a hand here?"

Cloud's head lifted slightly from his relaxed position, his golden spikes bouncing slightly with the movement.

"I thought you could handle her by yourself?" came the blonde's amused reply, though he began to stand to help his lover.

"Yeah, yeah, well you're the one with amazing bird charisma—damn! Stupid thing's got sharp claws," Zack yelped, holding his arm up against his body as he backed away from the open stall.

Cloud walked up to him with a stifled grin and motioned to see his arm. "Try to be a bit more careful? Untamed chocobos are dangerous."

"You're telling me…I've got enough on my plate with _one_ rogue chocobo all day, let alone one in the stalls—ow!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

After confirming Zack only had a scratch, Cloud walked slowly into the stall with his hands out. The chocobo flinched back, but quickly warmed up when he threw some greens down for her to eat. When she lifted her head, she allowed Cloud to stroke her beak several times before retreating to the back of the stall once again.

"These things take time. It happens gradually," Cloud explained, closing and locking the stall.

"Sounds kinky."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Wanna head in now? It's getting dark," he said, looking out of the nearest window at the quickly blackening sky.

"Yeah, wouldn't do to sleep in the barn, huh? Though I'm sure we could make creative use of the hay…" Zack suggested in a mock-thoughtful tone.

"Sex is always on your mind somewhere."

"_I_ was merely suggesting we make a bed out of hay. Though it's quite obvious what _you_ want," came the purred reply from Zack.

"So you're saying you'd be okay not getting any tonight? Works for me, I'm still sore from earlier." Cloud started walking up to the house he and Zack shared, having just checked the lock for the stalls and the barn door.

"Hey, that's not what I said! Cloud!"

-+-

'Not getting any' was obviously not an option for Zack. Though Cloud had a good head start on him, Zack caught up easily and pounced on him, sending them both to the grassy ground.

"Careful, chocobo. You don't wanna get me upset; you might not get your greens if you do," he said in a mock-serious voice, using his physical advantage to effectively pin the blonde down.

Cloud was not amused. "Well if that's the case, you might never get a ride again," he replied in much the same tone.

The two stared at each other with the most serious of expressions for several moments, before they both cracked at the same time. Zack let out a raucous bark of laughter, while Cloud hid his quieter chuckles behind a hand.

"Let's go inside. It's almost pitch black out here now," Cloud said between dying laughs.

Zack cocked his head with a crooked grin on his lips, seeming to consider his lover's request.

"I don't know if I like that idea. I think I like it just fine right here," he replied several moments later, leaning down to nuzzle the crown of golden locks on Cloud's head. Not long after, hands started to wander as well.

"Zack…" he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I am _not_ having sex outside, where anybody could see us."

"Sunshine," Zack chuckled, leaning back just far enough to look down into his lover's eyes. "It's dark outside. On a humungous farm only you and I live on. Where we have no guests at the moment. I don't think we're in danger of being interrupted."

Cloud let out an uneasy breath and shifted underneath the gaze of those waiting purple eyes. He briefly contemplated whining, but decided that Zack would only find that more endearing than annoying. The seconds were getting longer as the blonde tried to think of some way to move their activities to a safer location, but when Zack's hands resumed their earlier explorations, Cloud was out of time. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He pouted.

Zack let out a soft moan before dropping his mouth to Cloud's neck, and that was when the blonde decided that pouting was definitely not the way to distract his black-haired lover.

The blonde decided that there was no fighting Zack once he was in horndog mode, so he gave up and relaxed. Calloused hands ran down his sides to get under his shirt, while a mouth worked quite diligently at making what was bound to be a painful hickey at the junction of Cloud's neck and shoulder.

While Zack was busy ravishing, the blonde arched his back and neck at the overpowering pleasure, his thighs squeezing around his lover's hips unconsciously. After a few more moments of this, Cloud opened his hazy eyes and blinked at the sky a few times before his vision became sharper at the sight.

Though he would never admit this to his overly-romantic partner, Cloud was suddenly enraptured with the sheer beauty of the night, then with the whole world around them. There were no clouds in the sky, so the stars were bright, and very visible against the black background. Reluctantly turning his head so the side of his face was against the grass, Cloud took in the grassy plains and hills they were on, then the forest in the distance. Fireflies were dancing, lighting up then disappearing again every few seconds all around them.

Something powerful that the blonde couldn't quite name was building up inside of him, feeding off of the passion he had for Zack and releasing all of his earlier inhibitions. His hands had wound themselves into his lover's dark hair without his notice, and Cloud tugged softly to bring that mouth to his own.

The kiss started painfully, albeit pleasurably slow, soft and innocent. It didn't take very long, however, for Zack to bite at his lower lip, dragging it into his mouth and suckling on it. His hips started to grind down at the same time, causing Cloud to moan loudly, and thrust up in response.

Violet eyes closed as he moved on to push his tongue inside his lover's mouth, which the blonde accepted quite happily. Cloud found his shirt being slipped up his torso not long after, and their kiss trailed off as they paused briefly to take both their shirts off. The rest of their clothing was done away with soon after, leaving them exposed to each other.

During a moment where they disconnected their lips to take a breath, Cloud let out a humming noise from his throat.

"I don't have any lube," he said breathlessly, not bothering to open his eyes.

He felt his lover's smirk against his cheek, and rolled his eyes in his mind. He should have known that Zack always came prepared, even in the strangest of situations.

"I'm not even going to ask. Get it out," Cloud commanded.

"Yes, sir. You know you love it."

Yes, he did. A lot. That was another one of those things, however, that the blonde was never going to let on to.

Zack reached blindly over to his discarded pants, searching the pockets until he found the little tube. Once it was in his possession, he wasted no time getting his fingers inside of his smaller lover, stretching him out and listening to his mewls and moans as he brushed against his prostate.

"Ready, babe?" Zack asked, violet eyes flashing as he leaned up on his elbows and looked down at the man beneath him. Cloud's face was still contorted in pleasure, his skin layered with a sheen of sweat that the stars reflected off of.

"Yeah," the blonde panted, opening sapphire eyes and swallowing quietly before beginning to pant softly again.

Zack leaned down and kissed him again before positioning himself against Cloud. The blonde rubbed up against him in earnest, silently begging him to hurry. Zack pushed in slowly, savoring the moan from his lover while adding his own groan to it.

Cloud figured this was going to be like any other fling they had, fast and rushed, but passionate nonetheless. He was mildly surprised for the moment he thought about it, when he realized that their pace was still slow several minutes into their tryst. Not too long after, all thought left him willingly as he gave in to the feelings and pleasure being showered on him.

They lasted a while longer, before Cloud finally lost the last ounce of his control and came on his stomach, getting some on Zack's as well; his nails raked down his lover's back in his last burst of pleasure. The look on the blonde's face when he came, as well as the clenching around him in their lower regions, caused Zack to come only a minute later, thrusting until he was utterly spent.

Cloud's breathing was starting to even out as Zack collapsed next to him, rolling onto his back and bringing the blonde with him. He situated himself so he was on his side, his cheek against the other's still heaving chest.

"It's a beautiful night," Cloud whispered, his words almost quiet enough to be drowned out by the crickets that had started chirping sometime during their play.

Zack looked down at the blonde on his chest and smiled, leaning down to nuzzle into him.

"Yeah," he whispered in reply, his purple irises never leaving Cloud's pale frame. "It sure is."

-+-


End file.
